


The Morning After

by daggerpen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you happy?" "Beg your pardon?" "He seems happy. Hawke, I mean. Are you?" "Yes, I suppose I am." "Good! You've spent much too much time being grumpy. It's a nice change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Another #anderspositive week fic.

It had been a while since Anders woke in an unfamiliar bed. Not since - when even had it been? Some tavern coming back from some Warden mission, he thinks, a little celebration after -

At any rate, it had been years, easily. And certainly _never_ a bed this nice. As if to prove that point to himself, he stretched, feeling silk against his skin, catching the faint scent of - yes, mint and beeswax, what Hawke always somehow managed to smell of. _Taste_ of, even, he remembered, memories of the previous night coming back to him. Even now, lying in what was _undeniably_ Hawke’s bed, he wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t dreamed it all.

Especially given that, a fact he had only just processed, he had awaken alone. Reluctantly, Anders pushed himself up, gathering up his clothes and dressing before heading down the stairs. It was nearly noon, Anders could see through the lack of curtains, and he started at the realization. He was usually in his Clinic by - well, he usually woke _up_ in his Clinic, he supposed, half the time to a tentative knock on his door from some patient or another. He was neglecting his duties over some foolish distraction- no, that thought wasn’t his. He loved Hawke. Hawke _loved him back_. That _meant_ something.

“You’re awake!” came a voice from behind, making Anders jump slightly. It was ironic, really, that the loudmouthed, vivacious scoundrel was, for the most part, a _damnably_ quiet man. Anders hadn’t heard a sound, and yet the man was _right there_ , standing behind him with the widest grin he’d ever seen. “And I thought _I_ was worn out.”

Hawke looked… _happy_. Anders was startled to realize how much of a change it was. The man spent half his time smiling, cracking jokes into the night, and for all that Anders knew it was at least partly an act, seeing the difference so starkly was…

Anders couldn’t believe that was because of _him_. That Hawke could really return even a fraction of what Anders felt for him. 

Hawke’s expression wilted. “Anders?” And damn him, he’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t even _reacted_ to Hawke’s words. Hesitantly, he leaned down, pressing his lips to Hawke’s, and was relieved when the kiss was returned.

“... I should get to my Clinic,” Anders said reluctantly when they finally broke apart. “I usually open hours before this-”

“I hope you’re not thinking of leaving without breakfast,” Hawke told him. “Orana was just at the market earlier. There are strawberries.”

“Well…” Anders began, and oh, damn this man. Anders could never say no to him. “Maybe just for a little while.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Morning After (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141550) by [gaymingtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash)




End file.
